Halloween Madness
by laniitheliar
Summary: Give me reviews and I'll upload the rest of this story.  : Its my first fanfic I wrote. What happens when -A makes the pretty little liars Halloween a night of hell? Read to find out.


As Spencer and the girls exited the bathroom they received another text from the creature. Aria read aloud,

"Trick or Treat bitches. This will be one Halloween you won't forget. -A"

Hannah sighed, "This is just great. When are we going to take this bitch's eyeballs out? We need to put a stop to this already. Let's just tell Wilden what really happened that night."

Aria slammed her locker. "Because hanna i'm not ready to have a girlfriend in jail. Officers aren't really our best friends y'know."

Spencer suggested, "Well this wouldn't have happened if we would've said something the night it actually happened, telling the officers now isn't going to make it any better."

The girls suddenly stopped, and saw jason and mike chatting it up again. Aria hadn't spoken to Aason ever since Mike attempted to break into his house. She had gotten a text. Silently reading it to herself,

"After the whole incident, I think you owe me. Dinner tonight? (;"

Aria slowly lifted up her head, looking at jason as he winked at her. Emily whispered to her "What's that all about?" Aria snapped out of it, "Oh it's nothing. Uhm, I'll see you guys tonight." As the girls all went their seperate ways, Maya grabbed emily by her arm into Mr. Fitz empty classroom. She pushed her against the wall and slowly french kissed her. Emily took a deep breath, "Well hello to you too." she chuckled. Maya snickered, "Mhm strawberries? I like. I've been thinking about you all day you jerk. I missed those lips. " Emily grabbed maya by her extensive neck and tugged her lip. "I hope this makes up for it." She kissed her again. Maya recommended, "Okay, let's stop this before we take it too far. I was wondering if you'd be my date to this little dance tonight." Emily slowly pulled away, "I was kinda hoping to go with the girls, y'know..go stag." Maya sighed, "Emily...Don't you think it's time? I've been patient. I want to be able to go with my girlfriend to a dance. Emily whispered, "Would you keep your voice down? People are going to hear us." Maya insisted, "Wow. y'know what? Have fun with your friends. Whatever, See you around." Emily sighed, "Wait Maya I didn't mean it like-" Maya rushed out of the room before letting her finish. Emily slammed the book down. Mr. Fitz walked into the room, "Emily?...you ok?" Emily exhaled, "Not really...Well...Not at all." Mr. Fitz recommended, "I know I'm not exactly a teenager's best friend, but you can talk to me." Emily chuckled, "I let someone I like...Well love, down. Big time, and I don't know why I even did it.." Mr. Fitz giggled, "Ah, young love. Trust me, I get it. Well If you really love someone, you'd never want to let them go. No matter how hard the situation is." Emily grinned, "You're absolutely right...Thanks Fitz." Mr. Fitz giggled, "Hey that's mr. Fitz to you. Take your seat."

Before the day was over, there had been a emergency fire drill. The teachers gathered all of the students together and rushed out of the building. Someone had thrown a Molotov cocktail in mr. fitz classroom. As the girls all stood in line together they had recieved a text from the one and only, -A.

"Consider yourselves lucky. I could've let you bitches burn to death. You can thank me later. -A"

Hanna did a phony laugh, "Well we should've seen this coming. This slut is officially psycho." Spencer had whispered to the girls, "You wanna know what I don't get? How Jason doesn't remember a thing the night Ali went missing. Something doesn't sound right." Aria said, "Well you know how Jason was back then, a total stoner. He was probably just drunk or something." Spencer boasted, "Why are you defending him? That gives us a big clue. Yeah it could've been Ian too, but after -A showed us some more of it, we really don't know anything." Hanna cut the conversation short, "Let's just do this tonight yeah? I don't want to think about this anymore...but of course -A's going to bring it up again. Ugh, hate that whore."


End file.
